


sweeter than honey

by cl0udynight



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, I think this is cute, Not idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0udynight/pseuds/cl0udynight
Summary: saerom had always thought that hayoung was sweet. maybe not as sweet as the strawberry milkshake they were sharing, but definitely sweet.
Relationships: Lee Saerom/Song Hayoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	sweeter than honey

saerom had always thought that hayoung was sweet. maybe not as sweet as the strawberry milkshake they were sharing, but definitely sweet.

sweet like honey. saerom loved honey; and she loved hayoung.

  
  


“ack!” hayoung whined, her face contorting in disgust.

saerom giggled; she also thought hayoung was cute.

“yeah, it’s too sweet,” saerom said through a shudder.

“why can’t we just go to the cafe and get one, this was like our fifth attempt, and they’ve all been terrible!” hayoung reasoned with her best friend.

saerom sighed, hayoung was right. for the last two hour's the pair had been trying to recreate their favourite milkshake from their favourite cafe.

to say their milkshakes were appalling in comparison would be an understatement. 

saerom nearly caved in when hayoung pleaded at her with adorable puppy eyes. but, if she was nothing else, saerom was not a quitter. not even the soft, brown pleading eyes in front of her could change her mind on this.

“absolutely not, song hayoung.”

hayoung pouted then huffed. she contemplated leaving their kitchen for a short while, but she had to admit that she found saerom’s determination endearing.

so, she stayed, and saerom smiled softly.

  
  
  


it took another hour, but saerom finally made a milkshake that both her and hayoung agreed was delicious.

hayoung showered saerom in praise and the smile on her face was enough for saerom to say that the hours spent had been worth it.

“you’re too sweet,” saerom half-heartedly complained into hayoung’s neck as they embraced.

hayoung stayed silent while they swayed around their kitchen in each other's arms.

  
  


-

hayoung surprised saerom at work one day. it was nothing fancy, just bearing saerom’s favourite donuts and a smile brighter than the sun.

saerom breathed a sigh of relief when hayoung waltzed into her office. 

“it was almost like you could tell i was stressed,” saerom states before taking a bite from a sugary donut.

“i had a feeling, it’s a best friend thing.” hayoung brags with an unmissable sparkle in her eyes.

“well, i think it’s sweet.” saerom murmured, more to herself than to hayoung, but hayoung heard it.

she offered a shy smile in response, and with that, the topic was changed to saeron’s never-ending stress at work.

  
  


-

  
  


hayoung was always there to catch saerom whenever she fell, metaphorically and literally.

saerom had always been an energetic, outgoing person up to any challenge thrown at her. in short, saerom took up (and dropped) hobbies at the speed of light. her latest was skateboarding, and hayoung thought this was her favourite hobby yet.

“your stance is wrong, saerom.” hayoung observed gently. she was thrilled when saerom had excitedly told her that she wanted to take up skateboarding, seeing as hayoung had been skateboarding since she was 12 years old.

at first, her heart swelled when saerom proposed that hayoung could teach her. however, hayoung is starting to regret her decision. 

“fuck!” saerom exasperated through gritted teeth; this is not how she thought the day would go. 

in saerom’s fantasy world, they would start at 10:00, and she would be able to do a kickflip just in time for her and hayoung to share a milkshake at lunch.

unfortunately, that world couldn’t have been further from reality. 

it was already early evening and saerom couldn’t even stand on her skateboard without falling off. they started a few hours later than planned due to saerom getting hopelessly lost on the way to hayoung’s local skatepark, but saerom wasn’t exactly progressing fast once they did start.

after hours of trying, saerom sat defeated on the floor while hayoung tended to her wounds. it was nothing serious, just a few cuts and bruises, but hayoung wanted to make sure she was alright.

“i told you, skateboarding is hard.” hayoung chuckled softly, wiping down saeroms right knee with an antibacterial wipe.

“i didn’t think it was going to be this hard!” saerom quipped back through a grimace, her knee stinging sharply.

“it’s okay romsae, we will try again tomorrow,”

“don’t you have a life to live? places to be? i’m sure there are plenty of other places that could use your attention.” 

“i only want to give that attention to you,” hayoung remarked with a gentle voice.

saerom smiled at hayoung.

“so...still want that milkshake? i’ll pay” hayoung offered.

“i do; you’re so-” saerom was cut off before she could finish.

“sweet?” 

saerom rolled her eyes playfully at hayoung before helping the younger girl up. they held hands the entire way to the cafe, laughing over a strawberry milkshake and caught up in the presence of each other.

saerom thought hayoung was sweet.

sweeter than honey. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
